Two conferences are proposed to advance the state of reach on age-related differences in congitive processes. The conferences would bring together gerontologists who are working in age-related changes in cognitive processes and other scientists who work in the forefront of reach in areas of learning, memory, and relationship among personality, cognitive styles and cognitive processes. Another objective of the conference is to provide an opportunity for beginning postdoctoral investigators and graduate students to become acquainted with and stimulated by research opportunities in aging in the topics covered by the conferences. The facilitate this objective, each senior participant would have the opportunity to bring along a junior pre- or postdoctoral associate to the conference. In both conferences, tutorials would be presented to review and criticize extant research findings and theories. Complete research programs would be proposed to clarify and extend the state of present research. The conference proceedings will be edited and prepared for book publication.